


mistletoe mishaps

by Madelin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Bi Lance (Voltron), Christmans Party, Freckled Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Lesbian Veronica (Voltron), M/M, Mistletoe, They got tipsy, i mentioned mistletoe so many times, im sorry, they blush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelin/pseuds/Madelin
Summary: Keith and Lance really wanted to catch each other under the mistletoe. They really did. They wanted to have their first kiss a real way but unfortunately fate had it out for them. Mistletoe it was.Apparently their unluckiness traced over to the festive plant, too.





	mistletoe mishaps

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS or Happy Holidays
> 
> This was super rushed but I thought it was cute and I wanted to post it. 
> 
> Make sure to leave comments and your thoughts. I sure do love them. 
> 
> Enjoy!

At the beginning of the night, Keith had first saw the plant and felt extreme dread. The stupid thing was going to ruin him. 

So he made it his goal to not go under it. 

But clearly that wasn’t the only mistletoe that was hung up. Keith saw three more on his was to the bathroom. The bathroom. 

Keith groaned and plopped down on Shiro’s loveseat. He ran his fingers through his hair before sipping his eggnog. 

“Hey man. You alright?” Lance sat down beside him. He nursed his own eggnog in his hand. He smiled at Keith, concern shining in his blue eyes. 

Keith shrugged. “There is mistletoe everywhere.”

Lance laughed. “Yeah, it’s Christmas.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I just don’t want to be caught under it with just anyone,” he risked a brief look at his Cuban companion. 

“I get that. I don’t really want to get stuck under it either.”

“Really?” Keith was surprised. He figured Lance would be living for the plant right now. 

He blushed and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I mean yeah. I know I talk a big game but kissing and relationships are super important to me. I think mistletoe is cute but it can be pressuring.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah.” He laughed. “I mean what if you and I were under the mistletoe?”

Lance sputtered before laughing, too. “Pft. You and me? Weird.”

“Completely.”

They both laughed and stared at each other. The smiles they wore faded and their eyes locked. 

The spell, or whatever you’d call it, was broken between them when Lance was being called by someone. 

“Well, gotta go.”

Keith nodded. 

Neither of them moved. 

“So, guess I won’t be seeing you under the mistletoe!”

Keith nodded. “Guess not.”

Lance nodded, too. The person called him again and he went to them this time. He glanced at Keith over his shoulder and Keith felt determination run through him. 

He was gonna kiss Lance by mistletoes’ hand before the night ended. 

And while Keith vowed to do so, Lance did as well. 

*

The first time Keith caught Lance under the mistletoe, they were a bit tipsy. They were practically clinging to each other. 

Lance was singing the lyrics to a Mariah song, chanting them in his fluent tongue, making Keith smile. 

He giggled. 

Lance pouted and lazily slapped Keith’s shoulder before grabbing the muscle. “What’re you laughing at? And why are you so fit,” Lance moaned. “S’not fair.”

Keith giggled again and then Lance started to giggle. The two boys slid down the wall, giggly messes. 

“I like when you speak Spanish,” Keith slurred. “It’s cute.”

Lance nodded and kept nodding. “I like when you speak Japanese. Even though I can’t understand a word.” He began to laugh. “I now just imagined you saying stupid shit like eggnog in Japanese and I would just...I’d just have no idea.”

“エッグノッグ.”

Lance did his weird nod again. “Exactly!”

Keith giggled and leaned his head against the wall they leaned in to. Some small green sprig stared back at him. 

Keith stared and then shifted excitedly “Lance. Hey Lance!”

“Hmm,” Lance leaned his forehead against Keith’s collarbone and trailed his fingers up his arm, over his shoulder and up into his hair. It tickled and felt good. “It tickles?”

Keith blinked. “Shit, I didn’t mean to say that out loud.”

“Well you did,” Lance threw his head back and laughed. Then, he promptly stopped. “Hey mistletoe.”

Keith blinked. “Hey, I was just talking about that!”

“You were? When?”

A pause. “I’m not sure. When was I talking about mistletoe?”

“I just asked you that.”

“No I just asked you that.”

“Did you?”

“Did I what?”

Eventually, the two boys got cut off by their siblings and were pushed into separate bathrooms to sober up. 

Failed attempt: 1. 

*

Keith got punched spilled on him while he and Lance talked, walking towards the plant. 

Failed attempt: 2. 

Lance choked on his shot while he, Hunk, and Keith joked. Lance and Keith stood right under the mistletoe. Hunk even pointed it out and smirked at them but Lance choked on a shot. 

Failed attempt: 3. 

By the eighth failed attempt, Keith had nearly given up. How can you have that much mistletoe and not kiss one person. 

He’d kissed Hunk’s nose, Pidge’s cheek, Allura’s marks, Shiro’s scar, and even Coran’s mustache. 

How in ever living, Christmas spirited fuck had he not kissed Lance?

It was getting too late. The party was coming to a close. More than half the guests had already left Shiro and Adam’s apartment. The people still milling around were helping the couple clean up the mess. 

Keith began to pull trash into his arms and threw it away in the bag Veronica was holding. 

She smiled at him and stretched. She then smirked. “Huh. Mistletoe.” She’d said it loud enough for the others to hear. 

A slam came from the kitchen. “That is it,” Lance practically yelled. He stormed towards them, grabbed Keith by the waist and kissed him. 

Keith’s eyes widened before closing. He wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and melted into the kiss. 

Lance pulled away with a sappy smile on his tan face. A blush stained his adorable freckles. “I have been trying to do that all night.”

Keith smiled, too. Albeit a tad shyer than Lance. “Me too.”

Lance shook his head. “God we are idiots. I should have just kissed you on the couch earlier. But hey, the thought of you possibly kissing my sister is pretty disgusting. I’d much rather have you kiss me.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing Keith and I are both incredibly gay,” Veronica put in. She had her arms crossed and smirked at them. “Bout time, I gotta say. The amount of times you guys managed to not kiss under a mistletoe was pretty impressive but ultimately humiliating.”

Everyone else still there quickly agreed with her. 

“I swear. How did you manage to kiss all of us and not each other,” Hunk asked pointing to the other paladins and Coran. 

Keith and Lance blushed. “Shut up,” they chorused. 

Later, when their limbs were tangled on Shiro’s loveseat, Lance looked up and groaned. “You have to be kidding me.”

“What?” Keith’s grey eyes trailed upwards. 

Mistletoe. 

“Wait, you mean to tell me that we literally could have kissed under the mistletoe and by fate earlier?”

Lance sighed and nodded. 

“Holy quiznacking shit. That is ridiculous.”

They laid in a comfortable silence for a few brief minutes. Then, Lance smirked at him. 

“Well, we have to follow the rules. It’s Christmas law.”

“I suppose it is, isn’t it.”


End file.
